


The gatewatch gang have a banter

by Ya_dun_goofed



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen, friends being dumb, wait are they even friends? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_dun_goofed/pseuds/Ya_dun_goofed
Summary: Drunk on some Amonkhet beer Gideon got from a nice salesman, he gets an epiphany that gets everyone arguing.Just a lighthearted fic I came up with since im so new to the fandom and all :D.





	The gatewatch gang have a banter

Jace came back to the little place they were staying in. The hot desert air of Amonkhet was cooling down after the sun had dissapeared from the sky and everyone else was retiring back to their homes after a long day. Stepping into the dining area of the residence Temmet was so nice to let them live in he was met with the sight of Gideon with a pretty bottle of something he assumed to be alcohol. He had a look on his face that almost emanated warmth and a smile to match. Before Jace could back out to avoid him he locked eyes with the mind mage. 

"JACE! My good friend! Where are you going?" He practically yelled for no reason Jace could fathom as they were in close proximity, not miles away. He waved him over to sit with him and the more sober of the two couldnt bother making an excuse. He grabbed the bottle from Gideons hands and looked over it for a label.

"Whats the strength of this and where did you get it Gideon?" He asked, handing it back to him. Gideon shrugged and yawned loudly, "I am unsure of its strength but its remarkable given I bought it from a nice man in the markets." He scratched his jaw and added sheepishly "he insisted I'd like the flavor." Jace raised an eyebrow, "I would be more cautious of the people here Gideon, we are still new to this plane and it would be unfortunate if you were poisoned." Gideon frowned, looking similar to a kicked dog. "Jace he was a humble man selling drinks! Not some assassin out to kill innocents and murder." He rambled on as Jace resisted rolling his eyes. "I'll get going then, I need early rest to make up for yesterday. Goodnight, Jura." He got up and took a step away, only for Gideon to scramble for an excuse to talk more to Jace. 

"Wait," he said. Jace stopped and looked to him, "what?" He said. 

"Does glass cast a shadow?" He stumbled out, hoping the other would take the bait. Jace opened his mouth, then closed, then opened again, unsure what to think of his question. 

"Does glass cast a shadow?" He repeated, Gideon smiled childishly. "Yes" 

"It doesnt Gideon, because light passes through it." He was dumbfounded by the question. 

Gideon emptied the bottle and set his elbows on the table, his hands resting under his chin. "But it is still a solid thing right? So it needs to cast a shadow just like all things." 

"No thats not how shadows work, just because something is a solid does not mean it can cast a shadow. The reason why shadows are made is because light could not pass through the thing and leaves a dark area." He retorted, questioning Gideons intelligence. He mentally noted for himself to look for that same vendor to buy a similar drink for when he too wants to be just as blisfully ignorant as the other is now. 

"So you are insinuating glass isnt a solid thing than? Since you are suddenly such an expert on shadows and light tell me than what also can't produce a shadow." Gideon said smugly, although he wasn't as drunk he enjoyed seeing Jaces ears tinge red. 

The red tinge grew to his neck when Liliana walked in. 

"Liliana!" Jace almost shouted, making her jump in surprise rather comically. Jace turned to her "does glass cast a shadow?!" He asked. The mage jabbed a finger at Gideons direction "this drunk thinks glass can cast shadows"  
She looked at the two, taking in Gideons loopy smile and Jaces frusterated expression. 

"Well of course it can." She said confidently, Jaces mouth dropped. He looked at her sneer and decided to just skim off her mind what in the gods name was she pulling. To no surprise she didnt care about whether glass could or couldnt, she just wanted to get Jace mad. He frowned deeply. If this was all a game to them than he wasnt going to fight alone. "Fine, I wont tolerated being betrayed by a someone I would trust like this." Before he stormed out he turned to Gideon, puffing his chest out he gave his best menacing look "I'm not finished with this though. I will come back and bring someone smarter than you two to set the score, you have been warned Jura." 

Gideon watched him storm off with worry. "I didnt anger him too much, did I?" He asked. 

"No, I think he picked up from reading us that we are just toying with him." She said, sitting down across from him. "Who do you think he will drag into this?" He asked back. She picked on a loose string on her clothing. "Most likely Nissa, but Chandra will tag along just to witness this silly arguement."  
He let out a soft "oh". 

"In the meantime lets make up a far more compelling argument for this petty feud, shall we?" Gideon smiled again.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize now this fic came off as incredibly lowkey shippy of Jace and Gideon so sorry about that if it isnt your cup of tea.


End file.
